degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:J.T.-Liberty Relationship/@comment-4441793-20130220073028/@comment-5632011-20130320095658
It's been awhile since I've been reading much on the boards. You do have some valid points. Pregnancy causes women to be hormonal, and I don't condone J.T.'s actions during the latter half of Liberty's pregnancy. And to be fair to Liberty, who is among my least favorite characters, putting their baby up for adoption was the most responisble out of the options that she had. The sad thing is that this couple had potential. However, the key to any form of media is framing, and I do have a problem with the way J.T./Liberty is framed. We don't really see much of their relationship until Liberty's knocked up, for lack of a better term. And in "Foolin'", J.T. is trying to do the right thing and support Liberty and the baby through ethical means. Why doesn't Liberty get a job? Yes, it means that she'll have to cut a few extracurriculars, but this is another life we're talking about. And the pregnancy storyline is the first real insight into their relationship. We do see two subplots about their relationship in Season Four, but that's it. And we don't even get much of a buildup to see why J.T. likes Liberty in the first place. (I'm not a guy, so I don't know if the subjects of wet dreams mean anything.) Also, Liberty's unhealthy obsession with him in the early seasons is portrayed almost as if it's cute. WHAT?!? But more importantly, why don't we see them having fun together or being cutesy? "Foolin'" makes it obvious that there is a large amount of tension in the relationship. I was actually intrigued in "Rock This Town" when the two reminisce about their time as a couple, but why didn't we see those moments? It's almost as if the writer's didn't care enough until Season Five. What, did Ryan Cooley or Sarah Barrable Tishauer go up to Linda Schuyler/Stephen Stohn and ask for a serious storyline for once? Basically, I don't like them because I don't see how they could be in a healthy relationship, and with the way their characters are written, I don't sense compatability whatsoever. Also, the way they treat each other in Season Six makes my blood boil, with Liberty's passive aggressiveness and J.T.'s going up a notch in Jerkass levels. On the other hand, K.C./Jenna are framed properly. We see them before the pregnancy drama starts, and they support one another. Yes, it was fucked up of K.C. to abandon Jenna when he found out she was pregnant, but we're also told beforehand that he never had a stable family background, and he could be afraid of being an awful father. It doesn't give him an excuse, but it humanizes him. We're given the insight to see that the two (K.C. and Jenna) really do love each other. Heck, the relationship of Arnold/Helga was framed properly! We're given information about Helga's shitty home life, and various episodes --especially "Helga on the Couch"-- humanize her, and various episodes show how wonderful the couple could be if Helga defrosted. Again, I wish that J.T. and Liberty's relationship was given more time and attention, but the writers didn't do too well on that front. If you saw something in the relationship that I didn't, that's okay. We can still agree that we love A/H together.